


And when she pushes, you’ll fall back into me.

by bellamyblakesbeard



Category: The 100
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, but here you go nonie, but not rly, idk tbh, im rusty as heck, messy breakups, pls dont hate me, slight angst, sorry its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakesbeard/pseuds/bellamyblakesbeard
Summary: have a prompt? send it to me @ princessofassguard.tumblr.com (;—————Clarke Griffin realizes who has been her armor, and home, after all this time.





	And when she pushes, you’ll fall back into me.

_You don’t love her, but you’re never gonna leave._

“Bell?” Clarke managed through a sniffle. “You home?” She peers through the open crack of the doorway and lets herself into his apartment. Closing the door and toeing her shoes off, she hears a soft _thud, thud, thud_ as Bellamy’s and Octavia’s cat Helios greets her by rubbing against her legs. “Hey there,” she murmurs, bending down to scoop him up and letting him rub against her neck instead. She’s in desperate need of some cuddles right now.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asks as he comes into view. “What happened to you?” Clarke cringes but she should’ve expected no less from him. Comfort is, after all, what she had come searching for, and she knew for a fact that there was no way in hell Bellamy would miss the red rings around her eyes and the puffiness of her features.

“Lexa and I…”

“Again, Clarke?” He cuts off. “This is the fourth time this week you guys have been fighting bad enough for you to even begin crying and it’s only Tuesday!” Bellamy exclaims. He was her best friend and she knew he didn’t mind her coming to him for comfort, but he _was_ right. Her and Lexa have been fighting more often, but she doesn’t have the heart to tell him over what.

_Clarke, I’m not comfortable with you being around Bellamy._

_Why? We’ve talked about this before, Lex, he’s just a friend._

_We both know that he’s more to you than just simply that._

In all of their arguments about her best friend Clarke had never announced that Lexa was wrong or that she was imagining all the things she had been proclaiming to Clarke, and she knows that if _she_ noticed it, Lexa did as well. Hell, there was hardly anything Lexa let go _unnoticed._ That was one of the things that made Clarke feel attracted to her in the beginning.

Past tense, though.

“We broke up,” Clarke whispered, but Bellamy didn’t hear her.

“I just don’t understand why you’re torturing yourself with her, Clarke. You were able to let Finn go off as clean as someone in that situation could, but _still_ you were with him nearly twice as long as you’ve been with Lexa.” There was a crease that was in formation in between his eyebrows and his glasses were on the brink of his nose. His curls were bouncing in the wild way that they only do when he hasn’t taken a shower yet, but there wasn’t a lingering smell to him. He just smelled like Bellamy, and Bellamy smelled like…..

  
“Home.” Clarke says, not realizing she had said it aloud until Bellamy stopped.

“What?” He pushes his glasses up and Clarke hugs Helios before letting him drop to the floor.

“I wasn’t home when I was with her,” she continues, walking slowly to Bellamy. It was easier said than done though, because she was still in her socks and it was Tuesday and she knew that Bellamy mops the floors on Tuesday; just like how she knows he hasn’t had a lick of alcohol since Friday night since that’s when they went out to the bar together with their group of friends or how he hasn’t been grocery shopping since last Wednesday.

She knows him just as he knows her.

And although she has only known him since the last year of college, almost three years ago, it’s almost as if she has known him her entire life.

“Clarke,” his voice deepens, but his throat is tight. Bellamy has only ever seen this look in her eye twice before now. Once before she started dating Lexa, nearly a year after Finn, and then another at last year’s Halloween party when they were both in coordinating outfits, unplanned of course, and Lexa was nowhere in sight.

He’s been in love with her since then, and he’s still in love with her now.

But there’s nothing he can do. She’ll keep running back to Lexa only to fall back onto Bellamy.

It’s a broken cycle and he wonders if there will ever be an out to it.

He wonders if he can ever get _himself_ out of it; out of Clarke’s trance.

But he loves her, and he’ll never leave.

“Clarke,” he warns, as she nears him. She’s getting dangerously close and if it was between being his and being a cheater, or never belonging to him for as long as he lived, he would choose the latter and never the first. Bellamy knows that Clarke would never forgive herself for making him the other person.

She reaches up and lingers lightly, the ghost of her lips marking his. “Lexa and I broke up,” she mutters, closing the distance.

And it’s like a match being tossed into a puddle of gasoline. There’s hands flying everywhere followed by lips and Bellamy is just pleading and begging for one more of everything he gets. He’s drowning in her and she’s suffocating in him, but they’re _home_.

He’s her armor, she’s known all along, but they’ve been in the fight for so long and they’re not slowing down. They’re not giving up, especially not while they’re both fighting on the same side now.


End file.
